fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Unite! Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese magical girl anime and the eighth Pretty Cure fan series created by Cure Lucky. This series will begin airing on June 4, 2014 and will be replaced by GoTHiC Pretty Cure! in its initial timeslot. Its theme is Countries. Plot As the Peacebreakers decided to arrange a World War III, Queen Serenity the ruler of Peace Land sends mascots to find Pretty Cures who will save the whole world's peace. Luella Cruz who is chosen as Cure Germany tries to find a good ally, but, unfortunately for her, she befriends with Felicita Varisco who seems to be her total opposite. Characters Pretty Cure Main Cures Felicita Varisco (フェリチタ·バリスコ Ferichita·Barisuko)/ Cure Italy (キュアイタリア Kyua Itaria) Felicita is a 14-year-old cheerful, kind, bubbly and carefree Italian girl, who is the main heroine of the story and is good at art. She is a silly crybaby and afraid of many things, but however charming and popular with the boys. Felicita hates fighting and wants the world to be in peace. When she is Cure Italy, she usually doesn't attack and tries to protect herself with a white flag. Luella Cruz (ルエラ·クルス Ruera·Kurusu)/ Cure Germany '(キュアドイツ ''Kyua Doitsu) Luella is a 16-year-old German girl, and contrasting to Felicita, Luella is a very serious, strong and courageous girl, and is also strict. Due to being unfriendly at times, she has a trouble with making friends and was lonely untill she met Felicita. At first Luella disliked her, but then they became very close friends. 'Haku Chouda '(周田 はく Chouda Haku)/ 'Cure Japan '(キュア日本 Kyua Nihon) Haku is a polite and gentle 13-year-old Japanese girl and has interest in technology. Her another hobby is looking at the blooming of cherry blossom tree. She is quiet, calm, slightly shy and sometimes seems to be cold. Though being very smart, she is too modest to admit it. 'Alex F. Jonathan '(アレックス·F·ジョナサン Arekkusu·F·Jonasan)/ '''Cure America (キュアアメリカ Kyua Amerika) Alex is a very energetic, outgoing American girl, who is 13 years old and is the loudest, happy-go-lucky of the Cures and calls herself heroine. She tends to often laugh and eat a lot, especially hamburgers. However Alex is a very good friend and sometimes can be serious. She forms another team of Cures, which initially had a rivalry with Felicita and her friends. Alice Clarkson (アリス·クラークソン Arisu·Kurākuson)/ Cure England (キュアイングランド Kyua Ingurando) - Alice is a 15-year-old English girl, the first to join Alex's team, who is always annoyed by her and often fights with Franchette. Though she has a very short-tempered and a bit mean personality, Alice can be gentle and caring, on the other side. Alice is also awful at cooking, but gets angry when someone says it. She is best friends with Alex and rivals with Franchette since childhood. Franchette Bonheur '(フランチェット·ボヌール ''Furanchetto·Bonūru)/ '''Cure France (キュアフランス Kyua Furansu) Franchette is a 15-year-old romantic French girl and works as a drama actress. She is very popular and fashionable, elegant and is the rival of Alice, who sometimes behaves too dramatically. Unlike Alice, she is great at cooking. Her favorite flowers are roses. So she is often shown with them. Irina Kaminski (イリーナ·カミンスキー Irīna·Kaminsukī)/ Cure Russia (キュアロシア Kyua Roshia) Irina is a 16-year-old kind and calm Russian girl, who was lonely because of being very sick and lying on a hospital bed. But when Irina became able to go to school, she made friends and became really happy. She is very wise, courageous, always joyful and never sad or angry. However she has a cruel and crazy side, which scares everyone. Fang Hao (方浩 Fāng Hào)/ Cure China (キュアチャイナ Kyua Chaina) Fang is a 14-year-old cheerful and very hyper Chinese girl, a huge fan of pandas and Hello Kitty and the last to join Alex's team. Most of the time she acts childishly or even crazy sometimes, but tries to be like a big sister to Haku and is close and nice to her, despite of being the opponent to Haku and her friends Felcita and Luella. Secondary Cures Melanie Willson '(メラニー·ウィルソン ''Meranī·U~iruson)/Cure Canada''' (キュアカナダ Kyua Kanada) Melanie is a 13-year-old Canadian girl, who always holds a toy polar bear and for an unknown reason looks much like Alex. Despite it, she is shy, introverted, timid and seems to be Alex's opposite, but sometimes is mistaken for her. Anica Fernanda Carreras (アニカ·フェルナンダ·カレーラス Anika·Ferunanda·Karērasu)/Cure Spain '(キュアスペイン ''Kyua Supein) Anica is a 14-year-old cheerful, funny and passionate, also a bit stubborn Spanish girl who's personality can be associated with a bright sun which never goes down. She always helps others and never gives up, but sometimes acts too hyper and can be strange. '''Tiina Vaisanen (ティーナ·ヴァイサネン Tīna·Vu~aisanen)/ Cure Finland (キュアフィンランド Kyua Finrando) Tiina is a 13 year old kind and naive Finnish girl. She may be quite light-hearted and soft, but sometimes can release her strength. She is known for doing strange actions along with keeping being calm. Rhodesia Silberstein (ローデシア·シルバーシュタイン Rōdeshia·Shirubāshutain)/ Cure Austria (キュアオーストリア Kyua Ōsutoria) Rhodesia is a 16 year old elegant and graceful Austrian girl who is good at playing piano. Despite of being calm most of the time, she can sometimes loose her temper. Eva Zurich (エバ·チューリッヒ Eba·Chūrihhi)/ Cure Switzerland (キュアスイス Kyua Suisu) Eva is a distant 14 year old Swiss girl who often fights with Rhodesia. She almost always acts cold and unfriendly to others, but can be really caring. Petty Clarkson (ペティ·クラークソン Peti·Kurākuson)/ Cure Sealand (キュアシーランド Kyua Shīrando) Petty is a bold and annoying 10 year old cousin of Alice. Because of her young age, she is often ignored and not perceived seriously. Merinda Ethan (メリンダ·イーサン Merinda·Īsan)/ Cure Australia (キュアオーストラリア Kyua Ōsutoraria) Meiling Piao (美玲 瓢 Meirin Piao)/ Cure Hongkong (キュアホンコン Kyua Honkon) Others soon... Mascots Lolly (ロリー Rorī) Lolly is the mascot of Felicita, Luella and Haku. Holly (ホリー Horī) Holly is the mascot of Alex, Alice, Franchette, Irina and Fang. Villains Destroy is the first villain to appear. Harm is the second villain to appear. Chaos is the third villain to appear. Disaster is the main antagonist of the series. Makasus are the monsters of the series. Locations Peace Land (ピースランド Pīsurando) is a world, that symbolyzes the Earth's peace. If the Earth is not at peace, Peace Land becomes weaker. Peacebreak (ピースブレイク Pīsubureiku) is the villains' homeplace. Unity Town (ユニティタウン Yuniti Taun) is the town the season is set in. It is a place where people of different nationalities leave together. Unity Academy (ユニティ·アカデミー Yuniti Akademī) is the Cures' school. Items Union Bracelet (ユニオンブレスレット Yunion Buresuretto) is the Cures' transformation device. They transform by shouting out "Pretty Cure! Make a Union!". Trivia *''Unite! Pretty Cure!'' is highly based on another anime called Axis Powers Hetalia. Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series Category:Unite! Pretty Cure! Category:User: Cure Lucky